Teamspeak Timeline
A small timeline to keep tabs on the general history of this group, from when the TTT server that we all met on first formed, to today. ZaeronGaming (June 2013 - Dec 2014) Inception The ZaeronGaming TTT Server (commonly referred to as simply "The Server") begins. A playerbase is built, and the server quickly chugs along to become one of the largest TTT servers on GMod. Regulars to the server become acquainted, and eventually become good friends. Eventually, Zaeron's once staff-only Teamspeak opens up to the public, and more friendships form, especially between staff and regular server players. Life Life of the server, and any notable events, like Magic's Big Break. Reign of Tasha Tasha joins and frequents the TS/Server and is a general annoyance. Hannah Banana Hannah and Scoot get together, going full PDA online, somehow. Server Move In a untimely, misinformed, and miscalculated decision, the server moves to a shittier provider. The move was shaky, leaving the server down for a month at one point. Several players were lost in the process of recovery. Terraria During the downtime of the server, the TS looked to other gaming ventures. Terraria was still novel and relatively cheap, and was thus the perfect choice for a new game to play. Server Down The Server dies. how? we're not really sure, actually. Teamspeak Server Shutdown Zaeron's negligence leads to the Teamspeak server going down, and in the confusion of a pre-Discord world, the teamspeak users flock to the shitty backup server. Thunder Rises (Dec 2014 - August 2015) Tek's New Solution Tek starts a new Teamspeak to replace Zaeron's. everyone floods to this new home, since the backup server was just shitty in general. Zaeron's Anguish Zaeron holds anger in his heart, now that Tek controls the Teamspeak. Tensions rise as he tries to get people to come back to his old teamspeak, which fails. Eventually, he leaves forever. Love in the Borderlands Tek and Cara play borderlands. Eagle is completely oblivious to their affection toward one another, and constantly asks to play with them. Cara's rise to Queen Cara and Tek go public, and all is... good? The Reign of Cara After a short period of peace, Queenie is banned from the Teamspeak after getting into an argument with Cara, and fear of Cara's newfound power spreads throughout. Revolution Boils Below Magic and Floot discuss creating and moving to a new Teamspeak, and begin to conspire with other fearful members. Cara's Final Strike Shen is banned. The shocking discovery sends more fear throughout the Teamspeak, but also a sense of relief, since that guy was the source for a lot of tension with Cara, and Cara generally didn't outwardly have a problem with anyone else, so the heat was kinda off. Floot and Magic's exit plan is, for the time being, halted. Power to the People (August 2015 - July 2017) Tek and Cara Split Tek and Cara split, eventually leading to stability in the TS again. If everyone's super, nobody is Tek forms the communist party within the TS to prevent another Reign of Cara, giving nearly full teamspeak powers to primary TS users, including Flootah, Magic, Muffin, and Queenie, among others. The Long Peace The communist TS reigns with general peace for all (expect maybe eagle, who was banned for seconds at a time daily). Games are played and fun is had, even if with some salt. Democracy re-established After Button raises concerns about the state of the communist teamspeak, where Floot and Magic are abusing their power, Tek removes all powers from all members of TS, and declares the TS a "democracy" instead. Decisions and action would be taken with a simple majority vote, instead of the pseudo-oligarchy that was established. The Longer Peace The democratic TS reigns with general peace for all, this time without daily bans. Games are played and fun is had, with probably less salt. The Small Depression Muffin, Flootah, Queenie, and Button form the Suicide Squad, and the Teamspeak gains a gloomy mood overall. Eventually, most users become either generally tilted or generally sad, sometimes both. Games are... sometimes played, and fun is periodically had. The BOYS: A Return to Roots (July 2017 - August 2018) Tek and Floot start THE BOYS (July 7, 2017) BOYS TTT mk.1 With moderate success, feat. West, Nazareth, Oddic, Pingu, Shortymcbow, and luluuu. New Faces in Town West and luluuu each take a visit into the Teamspeak, with varying results. New Recruit Luluuu begins to visit the teamspeak on the regular, playing league and TTT with the BOYS. Muffin Leaves Forever (April 2018) Muffin leaves the TS, in an effort to better his relationships with games. By not playing them. Muffin Returns (June 2018) Muffin returns to the TS, after spending his new free time watching people play games instead. Tek and Floot RESTART THE BOYS (May 20, 2018) BOYS TTT mk.2 With little success. Queenie Inadvertently Leaves Forever (August 2018) Queenie starts dating Ryan, and spends less and less time on the TS, until seeing her on TS is a rare occurrence. The Modern Era (August 2018 - Present) CS:GO Wave 2018 (Early September 2018 - Mid October 2018) CS:GO once again rises in popularity among the Teamspeak, then wanes to nothingness within a month. GTA RP Eagle and Nooby get into GTA RP servers, joining a group and only talking on the TS periodically. Eagle eventually returns, but Nooby is still sucked in until further notice. The Rise of Blops (Mid-October 2018) After Black Ops 4 rises as the best CoD game since Ghosts, most of the Teamspeak purchases it and play on the regular. The Death of Blops; Floot leaves forever (November 2018) Blops dies, and Floot once again forgets to take a shower, being forced to leave for ~2 months. Luluuu brings THE BOYS Back to Town (January 19, 2019) BOYS TTT mk.3 After begging Floot and Tek for months to bring the boys back, the BOYS return for a third installment. With somehow even less success. The Return of SuiSquad The Suicide squad reunites, now with less Queenie and more Luluuu, and an extra sprinkle of Eagle, too. The Vanishing (April 2019-May 2019) Nooby disappears from the Teamspeak for about a month shortly after a kerfuffle with Muffin and being jokingly banned by Tek, later revealing it was for a meme. After his return, Magic decides to take a break of his own, and returns about 5 days later. Luluuu follows as she desires to focus on finals and a little more self exploration into her own head. Floot spontaneously leaves. Competitive League Slowly Dies (Late May 2019, June 2019) Floot starts a revolution in the Teamspeak regarding those that play League. Sick of the game, he quits and pursues fighting games instead. Fed up with getting "trolls and manchildren" in her games, Luluuu vows to not play ranked and returns to only normals occasionally, picking up Overwatch for her competitive desires and Unturned for spare time. Random follows suit and joins Luluuu in Unturned. Muffin remains the only one playing ranked religiously. Luluuu returns to ranked occasionally later in June. Luluuu's Descent to Madness (Early July 2019) Luluuu attends Anime Expo 2019 and returns with a tragic story of heartbreak and descends into the deep recesses of the human mind. She picks up League again religiously and returns to Maplestory as a time burner. Magic joins the suicide squad on the 20th. The TS as a whole are pressured by Button and Luluuu to start playing and pick up Overwatch as a past time. A Year Anew (November 2019 - January 2020) Tensions reach an all time high as Luluuu continues her descent down into the shadowy depths of Kaneki profile pictures. Muffin, Random, and Floot play ranked League in the off season. Eagle loses more brain cells by the day. Luluuu picks up Dead by Daylight and Final Fantasy XIV. She returns to League as the 2020 season approaches, berating herself for being bad at the game. Magic pushes through the entirety of Hunter x Hunter, much to Muffin and Luluuu's excitement.